


《冥顽》【第五十一章】

by 宴峥 (Devil_Yanzheng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Yanzheng/pseuds/%E5%AE%B4%E5%B3%A5
Relationships: 霍止/晏司臣
Kudos: 1





	《冥顽》【第五十一章】

锅中煮着虾仁蔬菜粥，霍止订好闹钟后，进卧室将晏司臣从被窝里挖了出来。  
晏司臣半梦半醒间拒绝了霍止打横抱的要求，片刻小憩令他的体力稍有恢复，至少能够自己走路。霍止射得太深，份量又多，导致他在晏司臣的后穴搅弄了很久。他将黏连在指尖的白浊液体举给晏司臣看，晏司臣枕在他肩上，听话地睁了眼，很快又阖上，“花椰菜炒好了吗。”晏司臣打了个哈欠，转头埋进霍止的颈窝，霍止关了莲蓬头，在他腰间系好浴巾后就抱着他站了起来，晏司臣自言自语似的：“我好像一个树袋熊挂件。”霍止捏了捏他的屁股，“别撒娇。”晏司臣迷迷糊糊地说我没有。  
晏司臣的体力大不如从前，但这并不包括在医生所列举出的后遗症之中，只是再正常不过的现象。被巨型船板击碎脊骨不会引发难以预料的后遗症，真正令人担心的是爆炸后的弹片在晏司臣体内弹射，数不清的神经组织被割破的同时，长期溺水也导致了他的心肺感染，究竟会产生怎样的永久性损害还是未知数。  
霍止的心情开始急转直下，他小心翼翼地将晏司臣放到床上，一边给他盖被一边漫不经心地问：“你上次复查是什么时候？”壁灯灯光在晏司臣的睫毛下投出小片沉静的阴影，他又睡着了，从浴缸到床边，左不过片刻功夫。霍止眼睑低垂，他看起来很冷静，紧绷的唇线却泄露了他不安的情绪。厨房的闹钟悠扬婉转地唱起了爵士小调，霍止起身关掉壁灯，在黑暗中动作粗暴地脱掉了半湿的短袖，然后赤裸着上身走了出去。  
.  
晏司臣睡到中途被霍止叫起来喂了半碗粥和几颗荔枝，因为足够困，他没再心心念念地惦记着花椰菜，霍止松了口气。在确定晏司臣吃不下任何东西之后，霍止抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，十一点五十三分，晏司臣已经睡了两个多小时。  
就算是经历了一场激烈的性事，也不该累成这个样子，何况他们只做了一次。霍止有些无力地发现，他对晏司臣的身体状况没有任何底气，晏司臣的最后一场手术是在六个月前，那段时间蒋东林并不在汜江，照顾他的只有盛楚，后来晏司臣恢复得很好，他们也忘了去问医生给晏司臣开的具体医嘱。  
轻松且安全的警察工作给了他们一种晏司臣和过去没什么两样的错觉，晏司臣也非常乐于将这种错觉逼真化——至少蒋东林认为他健康到足以重回悍狼。彼时霍止还无法介入晏司臣的生活，所以才会没有反驳的立场。  
霍止沉默地将洗干净的碗筷放进消毒柜里烘干，抽丝剥茧般搜寻出记忆中的许多细枝末节，晏司臣的饭量似乎很少，霍止想起为数不多的那几次共同进餐，在澧县的医院、晏司臣的办公室，还有皖香居。一份三只的灌汤包，晏司臣连第四只都不会碰，虽然可以解释为病愈后的食欲不振——霍止当时也的确这么认为——现在却不得不再想一想。  
晏司臣太瘦了。身上的肌肉虽然漂亮却过于脆弱，霍止能很轻松地将他抱起来，无论什么姿势。霍止皱起眉，他不自觉地陷入焦灼，然后失手将碗打破。  
清脆的碎裂声引来了狗崽子，霍止猛然回神，上前一步将板砖抱了起来，“不能吃。”霍止捏了捏软乎乎的小狗爪子，几不可闻地叹了一口气，“我会处理好的。”  
.  
晏司臣在后半夜被霍止亲醒，他说梦话似的求饶：“明天还要上班……”霍止已经摸到他的穴口，才被操过不久的后穴还算松软，霍止试探着插进去一只手指，晏司臣又低低喊了一声霍止，霍止沉默地撤出手，却捞着他两条腿挂在臂弯，然后欺身过去哑声哄道：“请一天假。”他望进晏司臣茫然的眼睛，忍不住笑了起来，“带你去医院复查一下，听话。”晏司臣喃喃道：“这和你要折腾我有什么关系？”霍止拿着润滑剂正要给他扩张，理所当然地说：“这样你就可以睡到自然醒，我做几次都可以。”霍止这次直接两指并入，内壁湿热，霍止快速地搅动了两下，紧接着，晏司臣就感受到性器的顶端蓄势待发地抵上了穴口，他推了推霍止的胸膛，“戴套……”霍止停下动作，听话地拉开了抽屉，然后抓了他的手往上引，“你帮我挑。”晏司臣胡乱摸出一盒扔了过去。  
霍止借着灯光看清盒子上的说明后意欲不明地笑了一声，直至被霍止一寸一寸地顶进来，晏司臣才迟钝地反应过来，他挑中了外附螺旋纹的安全套，粗糙的摩擦感使得内壁紧缩，舒服得霍止头皮发麻，抽送几次后嫌进得不够深，霍止于是将晏司臣的腿架在肩上，迫使晏司臣的屁股抬高，然后以绝对压迫的姿势插了进去。  
晏司臣的后穴很敏感，连霍止的尺寸都要适应很久，更别提依附在性器上的螺旋凸起，霍止这次没有大开大合地操他，而是浅抽深送，变换着角度刺激他的后穴，晏司臣很快就被折磨得神志不清。他浑身仿佛过水般浸着黏腻的汗水，仰头显出白皙的颈，伴着鼻音厚重的闷哼。霍止不急不缓地动着腰，偏头亲吻他的脚踝。晏司臣的性器直直挺着，霍止用指尖揩去铃口吐出的清液，晏司臣猛地一抖，终于泄出一丝哭腔，他睁开湿漉漉的眼睛看向霍止，很快被霍止俯身下去又凶又狠地噙住了唇，晏司臣从喉咙深处发出细微的呜咽，霍止扣着晏司臣的两只手腕将他牢牢控制住，劲瘦的腰腹撞得晏司臣腿根通红一片，“你自己挑的，”霍止舔过晏司臣湿漉漉的眼尾，低喘着笑出声，“哭也没用。”  
晏司臣后来还是被霍止操晕了。  
他在情欲的颠簸中恢复意识，霍止正扛着他一条腿深入浅出地抽插，射过一次后霍止就摘了那只将晏司臣折磨哭了的套子，晏司臣的后穴被灌满了精液，随着霍止的动作被坚挺的性器磨出乳白色的泡沫，堆积在霍止性器的根部以及晏司臣湿红的穴口，晏司臣无力地低喃：“不要了……”霍止给了他一个很温柔的吻。  
结束时晏司臣坐在霍止怀里被他抱着狠操，他的腿甚至夹不住霍止的腰，只能大敞着方便霍止更深的侵犯。他刚刚被霍止操射了一回，性器很温顺地低垂着，晏司臣呜咽着说好涨，霍止一手按在他小腹上，另一手扳着他下巴接吻，射精时间持续了很久，久到晏司臣被霍止放开时有透明的津液挂在唇角，霍止拔出半软的性器，被操熟了的后穴发出轻微的啵声，一股一股地涌出大量白浊，霍止伸手搅弄了一会儿，才抱起软成一滩水似的晏司臣进了浴室。  



End file.
